From Today to Tomorrow
by dreamaker13
Summary: Two childhood friends parted when they were seven. they thought they would never see each other again. What will happen if one day, they see one another again? Will there be changes? AU K
1. A Promise From Yesterday

Author's notes: I am here yet again with another K&K fic. Don't worry. I won't abandon Dreams. I really like that fic. And I should tell you that I never leave my fics undone. So, count on it! This fic came to me when I read the English translation of Gatekeepers' 'Kyou Kara Ashita e (From Today to Tomorrow)'. As you can see, I used its English title for this fic. Hope you review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Gatekeepers or 'Kyou Kara Ashita e' Nabuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin. Yamaguchi Hiro owns the song. I don't know who owns GK though but I know one thing. IT' S NOT MINE!!!  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Prologue: A Promise From Yesterday  
  
A little boy of seven was sitting near the beach in deep thought. When one looks at him, it may seem that he is more than a seven-year-old boy, but a man with great knowledge. This little boy was pondering on if he will tell her or not.  
  
Just then a little girl, not too far away, was trying to sneak up on her best friend. She saw him so deep in thought that she decided to surprise him.  
  
Without much further ado, she lounged at him from the back and successfully surprised him.  
  
"Kao-chan, what are you doing here?" the little boy asked the seven-year- old girl.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." The genki girl answered.  
  
The little boy smiled at this. His best friend was always the one that would cheer him up. She would always brighten his day.  
  
"Well, Kao-chan, you surely surprised me."  
  
"Really? I thought no one could surprise you."  
  
"Let's just keep it a secret between both of us. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two friends talked, told jokes and laughed together. They were having so much fun that the little boy forgot about what he was thinking of earlier.  
  
After the tiring play, the two children lay down on the sand. They looked up at the stars that were twinkling brightly.  
  
"Kao-chan?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I will be going away tomorrow."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, never."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Otou-san got a new project from a very rich client from Kyoto."  
  
"Kyoto?"  
  
"Hai. And we will have to move and live there."  
  
"Mm."  
  
Silence enveloped the two kids. They were both sad that they were going to part and maybe never see each other again.  
  
Just then, a shooting star shot out from across the sky.  
  
"Look Kao-chan." The little boy said pointing at the shooting star.  
  
"Wow! A shooting star."  
  
"Let's make a wish, Kao-chan."  
  
"Aa."  
  
They closed their eyes and made a wish. When they opened their eyes, they looked at each other and laughed. As they stopped laughing, the little girl spoke up.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
He looked back up in the sky and said, "I wished that I would never have to leave. So that I can stay here with you."  
  
"Well, I also wished that but I also wished that if ever you would go, you will never forget me and you will come back."  
  
"Let's make a promise then, Kao-chan."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"That we will never forget each other. We would wait for each other no matter what. Promise?" the little boy asked as he held out his pinky to the little girl.  
  
"Promise." She said and latched her little pinky to his.  
  
Two children made a promise that only the stars were the witnesses. A promise that would never be broken, a promise that would change their destiny when they thought that their destiny was set, A promise that became a gateway to the future of these two young souls who were destined to be together.  
  
Destiny has its own obstacles. It may break them apart but love will bring them back once again. What will happen to them? Will destiny take its original course or will it give in to love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Ok. That was tiring. Well, of course you people would have guessed who that little boy was, ne? I mean it was so obvious. I think Tomoe will make an appearance. I don't hate her but I don't like her paired up with anyone except Akira. I go for T&A but T&K? NO WAY! I am a loyal K&K fan. Well, thanks for reading the fic. Hope you review. 


	2. A New But Old Acquaintance

Author's notes: Hey! I'm here again. Another chapter of From Today to Tomorrow. I really am crazy about writing this fic. So maybe, Dreams has to wait. I know you people out there want Dreams to be updated. Well, hold on for just some time. I'll get back to that fic don't worry. Like I said, I don't leave my fics undone. Let's get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: RK, GK nor the song is my property. They don't have my name written all over it. So, it's not mine.  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
«Flashback»  
  
¤Dream Sequence¤  
  
Chapter 1: New But Old Acquaintances  
  
¤Dream¤  
  
"Let's make a promise then, Kao-chan."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"That we will never forget each other. We would wait for each other no matter what. Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
"Matte! Ken-kun."  
  
"Nani, Kao-chan?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Eh. Nani wa?"  
  
"It's a bracelet. I have one too. See?"  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"So that you will remember our promise."  
  
"I'll treasure this forever, Kaoru."  
  
"I know. I will too."  
  
"Sayonara, Kao-chan."  
  
"Iie. Ja ne."  
  
"Aa. Ja ne, Kao-chan."  
  
"Ja ne, Ken-kun."  
  
¤End of Dream¤  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"  
  
"Ugh. Curse you for ruining my wonderful dream. Aaah! I'm going to be late for school."  
  
This was not a very wonderful morning. Okay, let me explain. You see I slept late last night while finishing an essay. The neighbor had a party last night that was so loud and guess what, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!  
  
So, I went down the stairs (after getting dressed, of course), got some toast from the kitchen, kissed my dad good-bye and went out the door. I literally ran to the school. Oh, and by the way, I'm Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
When I got there my friends Misao, Megumi and Sano greeted me.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru. You're here."  
  
"Yo Jou-chan."  
  
"Morning Tanuki."  
  
"Morning guys. Sorry. Am I late?"  
  
"Fortunately, you are not late. Actually the whole school is going ballistic."  
  
"What do you mean, Sano?"  
  
"I mean is that there's a new kid here from Kyoto."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm serious, Jou-chan."  
  
"Well, let's go to class."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Okay so about this new kid, I'm really interested. I mean the whole school has not gone this crazy since Amakusa Shougo came. This guy must be really hot. Well, not that I will come swooning over him it's just that.  
  
"Alright class. As you all know there is a new student here from Kyoto." Hanabishi-sensei started. "I would like to remind you all that he is the son of one of the most successful businessman here in Japan. So, please treat him properly. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sensei." The whole class chorused.  
  
Then the new student came in and introduced himself.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Himura Kenshin desu."  
  
At this, all the girls in the class started to whisper to one another. The boys, well, they are getting a little agitated with the whole thing. As for me, well, I have this strange feeling that I know him. I tried to figure out where I met him but my mind didn't get the picture.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when Hanabishi-sensei spoke up.  
  
"Okay class, settle down. Now, where will I let you sit?"  
  
Some of the girls called for Hanabishi-sense's attention, others smiled seductively at the new kid while I just kept quiet.  
  
For me, I thought it was the best thing to do. I didn't want to get attention.  
  
"Ah. I've got it. Let's place you beside Kamiya-san."  
  
Unfortunately Hanabishi-sensei spotted me. Okay, so being quiet was not the best thing to do. But it was if you want to get the guys attention. I'm just not like that.  
  
"Kamiya-san stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
I was about to do as sensei said but to my surprise I didn't get the chance to.  
  
"It's okay sensei. I know who Kamiya-san is."  
  
Because he knows who I am. Then it hit me. I do know him.  
  
He quietly walked toward the desk beside me. Then, I did the unexpected. I stood up and spoke.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
He looked at me. I blushed a little. The other girls gave me death glares while the boys gave him death glares. He gave me a soft smile and to my surprise I smiled at him too.  
  
"Kao-chan?"  
  
My eyes widened in realization. Now I remember. He was Kenshin Himura, my childhood friend.  
  
I went up to him instinctively and hugged him. And of course he hugged me back. We were in each other's embrace when suddenly.  
  
"Um, Himura-san, Kamiya-san. I don't mean to shatter the moment but you can catch up on things later. We have to start class."  
  
We both blushed at this. Both of us went back to our seats. But not after he smiled at me one more time.  
  
"Oh and Kamiya-san."  
  
"Hai, sensei?"  
  
"Since you and Himura know each other do you mind touring him around the school?"  
  
I looked at him for confirmation and he just smiled then nodded.  
  
"I would love to have Kao- I mean Kamiya-san as my tour guide."  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Kamiya-san will tour you around the school until you memorized it by heart. Now, let us go on with our lesson."  
  
Kenshin and I have a lot of catching up to do. I really missed him. I hope he still remembers our past.  
  
Two hearts were driven apart by destiny. And brought back together by fate. Can love bind these two hearts in a promise that no one could break? Will their future end up as planned or will it go to another path? We will see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Another chapter up. I know it's a little boring but that's just the beginning. You'll see when I come to the climax it will be more interesting. Um, hope you will review. Oh, and about the song. There will be a part there where the song will appear. It's going to be a little dramatic so be ready. I'm not going to reveal it now though. I will be spoiling the fun. I'm sorry in advance if there will ever be cliffhangers. Sometimes I just have the urge to end it right then and there. Sorry. Till the next chapter. 


	3. The Day We First Met

Author's notes: Next chapter up! Okay. So this is my second fic here in FF.net. Please tell me if you don't like it. I could delete it if you want. I'm write here if FF.net because I want to give all the readers satisfaction. Tell me in a form of a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK, GK and the song.  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
«Flashback»  
  
¤Dream Sequence¤  
  
Chapter 2:The Day We First Met  
  
The hall of the school was quiet. Not one soul was wandering about there. Until the bell rang that is.  
  
Students filled the corridors of the campus, chatting and laughing with each other. Especially Sano, Megumi and Misao. They were outside Kaoru's classroom waiting for her.  
  
"Where is Kaoru? I'm really, really hungry!" Misao said.  
  
"Hold your horses, Itachi. Jou-chan's coming."  
  
"How are you so sure, Chicken head?"  
  
Before Sano could answer the door slid open and out came two students chatting.  
  
"So, how was Kyoto?"  
  
"It was great! There were many wonderful things to see. If only you were there, we would tour the whole of Kyoto."  
  
The three friends looked at each other with utter amazement. They could not believe their eyes. Kaoru was talking to the coolest guy on campus like they were old friends.  
  
With one last look, the trio ran towards the couple that was already walking in a distance.  
  
When they finally stopped, they saw Kaoru sitting alone on one of the tables.  
  
"Hey, Jou-chan. What's the big deal about leaving us." Sano said panting.  
  
"Yeah. And what's with you and Himura?" said Misao.  
  
"What's your relation with him?" Megumi added suspiciously.  
  
"Well guys, it's kind of hard to explain. I."  
  
"Here you go, Kao-chan."  
  
Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin holding two trays of food, one for him and the other for Kaoru.  
  
"Thanks, Ken-kun."  
  
Sano, Misao and Megumi looked at each other once more. They were so very confused.  
  
"Um, Kaoru. Explanation please."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah an explanation. Well, you see. Where should I start?"  
  
"How about from the beginning, Tanuki. Like why do you call him 'Ken-kun'?"  
  
"Okay." Kaoru took a deep breath and began.  
  
"It all began twelve years ago."  
  
«Flashback»  
  
"Mama, mama! Look. There's a truck next door." A little girl of five said.  
  
"Well, what do you know? We have new neighbors." Her father said.  
  
"How about we go and welcome them?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Hai!" the energetic five-year-old girl said.  
  
  
  
At the other house, a boy whose age was five as well saw a little girl with her family running towards them.  
  
"Papa." The little boy said. "Who are they?"  
  
His father looked up to see what his son was talking about. He saw the exact same thing.  
  
"Hello. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kamiya Koshijiro desu. This is my wife Nadesico. And my daughter Kaoru."  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu. Hajimemashite."  
  
She then smiled at the boy in front of her, while he stared back at her.  
  
"Watashi Himura Seijuro desu. Dozo yoroshiku."  
  
The man then looked down at his son as if telling him to introduce himself.  
  
As for the boy getting the picture, he quickly introduced himself.  
  
"Watashi Himura Kenshin. Dozo yoroshiku."  
  
He then smiled at the little girl who smiled back.  
  
"Come, let us help you carry in your things." Koshijjiro said to his new neighbor.  
  
"Oh yes. We would be glad to help." Nadesico said.  
  
"I would appreciate that." Seijuro said.  
  
So, the three adults went on to carry their luggage into the house. They all became good friends.  
  
Meanwhile, the two youngsters were having a friendship of their own.  
  
"Hey." The girl said.  
  
"Nani?" The boy replied.  
  
"Do you have any friends yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I be your friend?"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Can I call you Ken-kun then?"  
  
"Not if I can call you Kao-chan."  
  
"Alright. It's fine with me."  
  
Kaoru then grabbed her newfound friend's hand and dragged him of to play. As for Kenshin he didn't mind it one bit.  
  
Their parents saw their little interaction and smiled at this. They knew that their kids would get along very well.  
  
«End of Flashback»  
  
"So that is how both of us met." Kaoru finished.  
  
As for her friends, they seemed to be intently looking back and forth from Kenshin to Kaoru and back again.  
  
Kenshin was a little spaced out. Kaoru thought that he was just pondering about how they met but actually he was thinking about the times they had together and the promises that they have made.  
  
He unconsciously looked at the bracelet that Kaoru gave him. He has kept it ever since she gave it to him. He never took it off. It had a special place in his heart.  
  
'Kao-chan. If I only.'  
  
His thoughts were cut off when Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Hey, Ken-kun what are you thinking abou- Hey! You still have the bracelet I gave you."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Oooh. So, Kaoru gave you a bracelet, huh?" Misao said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. No wonder he loves it so much. 'Cause Jou-chan gave it to him." Sano added.  
  
"Oh come on you two. Let's leave these two sweethearts alone." Megumi said.  
  
The three went off with their own business. As for Kenshin and Kaoru just stared back at them surprised at what they said.  
  
They become far apart from each other but memories from the past keeps them from drifting away. People may come to either ruin or strengthen them for the nearing future. How much strength will they need to go through these obstacles?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Do you like the chapter? Do you think it sucks? If you think so, please tell me in a form of a review. But if you think otherwise, please review as well. Oh and sorry for the name of Kaoru's mom. I can't think of anything. TY ^__^ 


	4. First Obstacle: To Lay Eyes On Another

Author's notes: Chapter 3 up people. Can't wait! Can't wait! I hope you review this one. It's been hard writing these stories. But, it's all worth it. Just as long that there are some reviewers that review my story. Hope you have a pleasure reading this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Not RK. Not GK. Not the song.  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
«Flashback»  
  
¤Dream Sequence¤  
  
Chapter 3: First Obstacle: To Lay Eyes On Another  
  
It was early in the morning when a lot of people were either jogging around the park or walking their dog. It was a cool morning and everybody wanted to have a jog. Himura Kenshin was no exception.  
  
He wore black jogging pants, a gray sweat shirt and rubber shoes. He also had his hair in a high ponytail.  
  
Kenshin was panting heavily. He stopped for a while and sat down on a near by bench.  
  
He looked around to watch other people do their morning routine. His eyes kept roaming until he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
She was a sight to behold. With her hair tied up in a low ponytail. Her lips partly opened to catch for breath. She was exquisite. He never saw anything or anyone like her.  
  
'She. she's beautiful.'  
  
Kenshin was in a trance until a dog jumped on his lap.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aki! Come."  
  
'Hey. That voice sounds awfully familiar.'  
  
When he looked to where the voice came from, he saw his beloved childhood friend.  
  
"Kaoru? What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked up and was surprised to see whom it was.  
  
"Kenshin. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I didn't know you were here either."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just jogging around. You, what were you doing here?"  
  
"I was walking Aki."  
  
"Who's Aki?"  
  
Just then, barks were heard. Both teens looked down to find a Labrador retriever smiling up at them.  
  
"You have a dog!?"  
  
"Actually, its not my dog. I don't have a dog. I have a cat. Remember?"  
  
"Huh? O. oh yeah. A cat. Now I remember."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. You remember." Kaoru said with sarcasm while rolling her eyes upward.  
  
"So, if it's not your dog, then whose is it?"  
  
"It's my neighbor's. He has a slight fever. He can't walk Aki. Then again, I'm always the one who walks him."  
  
"Guess he's too lazy to walk his own dog."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both walked back home with Aki. The beautiful girl was forgotten, but only temporarily.  
  
  
  
  
  
In school on Monday, students were walking to school with their friends. Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Sano were all walking to school like any normal teenager. But something was missing. Or someone. was missing.  
  
"Hey, did any of you see Kenshin?" Sano asked as he stopped in his tracks, looking behind him to see if their friend caught up.  
  
"No." Misao and Megumi both said in unison.  
  
"Me too, Sano. Where could he be?" Kaoru replied also wondering where her idiot of a friend had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Himura residence, a redheaded teenage guy was still snug in the covers of his bed.  
  
A wonderful dream was brewing in his little red head.  
  
¤Dream¤  
  
The beautiful girl was running towards him. He was surprised. He didn't know what to do.  
  
'Wow. She IS beautiful.'  
  
She ran closer and closer. She spread open her arms as if to hold him close. But, as she came even closer, the girl became another figure. And that figure was.  
  
'Kaoru?'  
  
¤End Dream¤  
  
Kenshin suddenly jolted awake. He sat on his bed for a moment to register his dream.  
  
When he looked at his alarm clock, he widened his violet eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm going to be late!"  
  
He quickly jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, put on his uniform, ran down the stairs, got some toast from the counter and ran out the door to the school all in record time.  
  
With all the speed and hurry, Kenshin did not notice the bracelet that Kaoru gave him, slip away from his wrist.  
  
'Gods. I can't be that late, can I?'  
  
When he got to school, he ran down the hallway to his first class.  
  
'Sensei's really gonna kill me now.'  
  
Because of his hurry to go to his class, he bumped into someone he never expected to see.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kenshin looked up. Ready to give that person a piece of his mind but stopped when he realized that.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
. She was the girl he saw in the park last Saturday.  
  
'It's her!'  
  
"Uh, it's okay. No big deal."  
  
"Thanks, umm."  
  
"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Oh. I'm Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe."  
  
She held out her hand to him. And he gradually took it. He looked at her admiringly all day. His friends were observing the sudden change.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. You okay?" Sano said waving his hand in front of Kenshin's face.  
  
Kenshin, who was staring dreamily at Tomoe, jerked back to reality when Kaoru suddenly knocked on his head.  
  
"Knock, knock. Anybody home?"  
  
"Kao-chan. Stop it! Let me concentrate."  
  
"Really? Concentrate on what, staring at that girl?"  
  
Kenshin suddenly blushed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Duh! I've known you since you were five."  
  
"Well, you'll never know how happy I am today."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"'Cause I think I've met the girl of my dreams."  
  
"Oh." Kaoru said miserably.  
  
She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she was really disappointed. She then suddenly thought an unconscious thought.  
  
'I thought I was the girl of your dreams.'  
  
New feelings found. New emotions uncovered. How hard could this obstacle be? Is everything supposed to change? Or is everything going to be all right? Only time can tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: So, there you have it, the appearance of Tomoe. It was really hard to write. You guys all know that I don't approve of T&K right? I am forever loyal to K&K. I'm just writing this stuff to make a nice juicy fanfic. Oh, and about Kaoru's last thought I will not give the flashback or anything. I want you to imagine it. But, if you can't imagine it, then just tell me. I can make a fic about their childhood. It's gonna be sweet. Puppy love. Or should I say Chibi love? R&R! 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Author's notes: Wow! I've got a lot of reviews. I didn't know that you guys would like this so much. Well, can't say anything more. Here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. You know, RK and GK.  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
«Flashback»  
  
¤Dream Sequence¤  
  
Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions  
  
Everyday, every hour, every minute and every second of the day, Kenshin would be caught by Sano, Megumi, Misao or Kaoru looking at Tomoe Yukishiro.  
  
"Wow! How long can he do that?" Sano once said during lunch break.  
  
They were all seated on one table. They all talked about school and other stuff while Kenshin would go on staring at the 'girl of his dreams'.  
  
"I mean doesn't he need to blink?"  
  
"Well Sano, it is obvious that Ken-san is so in love with this girl." Megumi answered.  
  
"Yeah. But don't his eyes get dry?" Misao asked also curious.  
  
"Well yeah. But I asked him once and do you know what he said?" Kaoru said irritably.  
  
Her friends just shook their heads in reply.  
  
"He said that if ever he closes his eyes for just a stupid second, He Will Lose Sight Of His Pathetic GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!!!"  
  
Kaoru nearly broke the table in two. All heads turned to her. She blushed and sat back down.  
  
"Wow Jou-chan. I didn't know he was that love struck."  
  
"And you were that jealous." Misao added in a whisper.  
  
"As to my observation, there is a love triangle that is forming." Megumi said as fox ears popped out of her head.  
  
"What do you mean, Megitsune?"  
  
"Well, you know. Kenshin likes Tomoe but Kaoru likes Kenshin." Megumi said in a whisper as to not let Kaoru hear.  
  
"So what are you trying to imply?" Misao said.  
  
"Well, actually it's all very simple. We get Kenshin to notice his feelings for Jou-chan then we get Jou-chan to admit her feelings for Kenshin and get both of them to confess their feelings for each other."  
  
"Wow Chicken head. I didn't know you still had comprehension." Megumi said.  
  
"I'll get you for that Megitsune!"  
  
As for Kaoru, she did not hear a single thing. Why? Because she left before lunch was over. She didn't understand it but she didn't feel too happy for Kenshin.  
  
"Why am I so disappointed? What's wrong with Tomoe? She's nice. She's talented. She's smart. And most of all she's beautiful. So why am I sad that Kenshin likes her?"  
  
'Because she's everything you're not.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'You know. She has all the things that you don't have. He likes her because she is more feminine.'  
  
Kaoru gave off a heavy sigh.  
  
"You're right. I am nothing compared to her. I'm no match for her. All I can and will be in Kenshin's life is a friend."  
  
Kaoru just sat there at the rooftop. She didn't notice that lunch break was over. She sat there pondering about her newfound feelings for her childhood friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now the end of class and everyone was filling out of their classrooms.  
  
Kenshin was now going to his locker to keep his things. By now he should have noticed that Kaoru was not there. But NO! He didn't notice a single thing.  
  
"Okay Kaoru let's." he turned around to see nothing. ". Go."  
  
'Where is that girl?' Kenshin thought while scratching his head.  
  
He went out to look for his lost childhood friend.  
  
He went to the library, the gym, and the Home Economics room, everywhere. But he still couldn't find her.  
  
Then he remembered something she said.  
  
«Flashback»  
  
They were on the balcony of Kenshin's room.  
  
Kaoru leaned on the railing and breathed in the cool breeze.  
  
"I so miss Hokkaido."  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin said looking up from his book.  
  
"I said I so miss Hokkaido."  
  
"Mmm." He replied looking back at his book.  
  
Kaoru sighed in frustration but continued to talk anyway.  
  
"Don't you even miss it for just some time?"  
  
"I do."  
  
She rolled her eyes upward. 'He could be so annoying sometimes.'  
  
"Well, I always do. I feel homesick."  
  
There was a pause. Both teens were just enjoying the soft breeze. Then one of them spoke up.  
  
"You know what, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When I want to have some peace and quiet, I go up to a balcony or to a roof and sit down to think."  
  
Kenshin looked at her and smiled.  
  
'I'll remember that, Kaoru. I'll remember that.'  
  
«End of Flashback»  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Kenshin quickly ran to the rooftop only to find Kaoru leaning on the wall asleep.  
  
'Maybe she fell asleep while thinking.'  
  
Kenshin let out a small chuckle at the thought.  
  
'I should take her home. Or else Kamiya-san is going to kill me.'  
  
He gently lifted her up and carried her back home.  
  
When he got to her house, he rang the doorbell and Kaoru's father answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Kenshin. What happened to Kaoru?" He said with surprise.  
  
"She fell asleep."  
  
"Well, thank you for bringing her home. You can just bring her to her room."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kenshin went up the stairs to Kaoru's room. As he went in, he noticed something.  
  
'She hasn't changed. She still decorates her room the same way.'  
  
When you entered her room, the first things that you will see are the sliding doors to the balcony. At the left side was her bed. Her bed sheets and covers were decorated with shells and fishes. At either side of the bed were small bedside tables. Both had a lamp with a drawing of a shell on it. Opposite the bed is the closet. The room was painted blue and green.  
  
'She always loved the sea.'  
  
Kenshin then carried Kaoru to her bed and tucked her in. Kaoru snuggled instinctively in the covers.  
  
Kenshin sat at the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He caressed her soft black tresses and smiled down at her.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear Kao-chan." He whispered to her before kissing her forehead.  
  
"Dream about your one and only."  
  
He rose and headed for the door. He glanced at her for one last time and smiled then went out.  
  
"Goodnight, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin gave a nod and went out the front door.  
  
Koshijiro watched the young man walk away.  
  
'That boy has grown to be such a nice and handsome young man.'  
  
"I'm sure that you will someday make Kaoru-chan happy."  
  
He then went inside the house as Kenshin was out of sight.  
  
  
  
Emotions have come out. Feelings have yet to be realized. Will she someday truly understand her emotions? Will he realize his true inner feelings? We can only hope for the best in their future that is yet to unfold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Okay. So to make up for all the T&K stuff, I put some sweet K&K stuff in. Hope you like the goodnight thing that Kenshin did. Actually, it's something that he did one night when he and Kaoru had a sleep over when they were kids. So, it's something that he has done twice without letting Kaoru know. Hehe. Sneaky one, isn't he? But I'm not going to explain it though 'cause it will all be in the sequel: 'Yesterday to Today' cool huh? It's also somewhat based on the GK song. Well, anyway. I'll see you around. I'll be working on the next chapter. 


	6. Kiss Me

**Author's notes:** Chapter 5 up! . I don't know but I'll let you see the chap. now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK or GK.

**_Key: _**

"Talking" 

_'Thoughts'_

«Flashback» 

_¤Dream Sequence¤_

**_Chapter 5:_**

Kaoru awoke the next morning utterly confused. 

_'How did I get here?'_

She slowly got up and looked around her. 

"Maybe I went home unconsciously. But," 

Then she looked at herself. 

"Why am I still in my school uniform?" 

Kaoru kept on pondering on those thoughts when her father entered her room. 

"Good morning, Kaoru-chan." 

"Ohayo, Otou-san." 

"How was your rest? Did you sleep well?" 

"I surely did father. Demo, how did I get here and why am I still in my school uniform?" 

"Well, Kenshin brought you here last night and tucked you in." 

"Oh." Kaoru softly replied. 

She then unconsciously looked at the bracelet that wrapped around her wrist. A small smile formed on her lips. 

Her father saw this and smiled as well. 

"Maybe you should get ready for school." 

Kaoru looked up and raised her eyebrow. 

"Well daddy, I AM dressed for school. But maybe I'll just stay home today." 

"Are you sure dear? I mean, you will be missing a lot and…" 

"Daddy. I'll be fine. I can just let one of my friends bring my homework here." 

"Alright then. I'll call Kenshin to bring your homework here." 

"Oh daddy. For all I know Kenshin might be your favorite among my friends." 

"Well, he is the one that I can trust the most." 

Kaoru giggled with what her father said. 

"What is so funny?" 

"Well, with your big trust in him, the next day you would be telling me that I am engaged to him." 

"You never know. I might." 

With that her father left the room. Kaoru's smile slowly faded. 

_'That would never happen, father. That would never happen.' _

A lone tear fell from her eyes. 

"Why am I crying?" 

She wiped the tear that escaped from her sapphire eyes and stood up. 

"Today is a new day. I will leave my problems and sorrows behind for a moment." 

So she quickly dressed up. She went down the stairs and joined her father for breakfast. 

At school, our little red head is doing great concentrating in class. 

"Himura!" 

"Huh? Ah, y-yes sensei." 

"Could you please pay attention? This is a very important thing." 

"Yes, sensei." 

Okay. So he's not doing great. In fact, he is worried about Kaoru. She didn't come to school today. 

_'Kao-chan. Where are you?'_

The bell rang. Everybody went out of his or her classrooms to freedom. All were happy except for one. 

Kenshin didn't do very well. He was very worried about Kaoru. 

"Hey man!" 

Kenshin turned around and saw Sano looking at him with concern. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine Sano. Thanks." 

With that Kenshin started to leave. 

_'Okay. So let's check if I have everything. _

_Bag: Check _

_My Homework: Check _

_Kaoru's Homework: Check _

_Unwrinkled Uniform: Check_

_Clean Well Being: Check _

_Clean and Handsome Face: Check _

_Hey! Wait a minute. Why am I worrying about my personal appearance? Hmm. Well, anyway have to get going now.' _

Kenshin continued to walk towards the Kamiya's house. 

When Kenshin got there and rang the doorbell, two very hyper little girls greeted him. 

"Hello. Who are you?" the smaller of little girls said. 

"Um, I am Himura Kenshin." 

"I'm Suzume. Who are you looking for?" 

"I'm looking for Kamiya Kaoru." 

"You mean Kaoru-nee?" 

"Uh, yes?" 

The girl turned her back on Kenshin and yelled. 

**_"KAORU-NEE!"_**

"Nani, Suzume?" Kaoru said as she came out from the kitchen. 

"Someone is here to see you." 

"Who is it?" 

"He said his name was…was…" 

"Suzume-chan, who is it?" 

Kaoru came out to see who it was. When she finally saw whom it was, her eyes suddenly widened. 

"Ken—shin." 

"That's it!" Suzume suddenly shouted. "His name is Himura Kenshin." 

Everyone just sweat dropped. Then someone cleared his throat. 

"Ahem. If you people don't mind, I think our guest would want to come in?" 

They all looked behind them and saw Kamiya Koshijiro looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Kaoru snapped out of her reverie and said, 

"Oh, of course. Here. Come in." 

Kenshin first looked at the two smiling little girls, at Koshijiro, at Kaoru then went in. When he finally came in, the closing of the door seemed very loud for Kenshin. 

"Um, maybe I'll just go out for a walk. Then I'll come back." Kaoru said. 

"I'll go with you then, Kao-chan." Kenshin quickly said. 

"Oooh. Kao-chan. I think Ken-nii is Kaoru-nee's boyfriend." Suzume said not knowing the truth. 

Both teens blushed bright red. Then Koshijiro cleared his throat yet once more. 

"Now what are you two waiting for? Go on. No one is stopping you." 

Kaoru smiled at her father and left with Kenshin following behind her. 

They both walked in silence through the busy streets of Tokyo. Both went on without uttering a single word until they came to the park.

Kaoru sat on one of the benches and Kenshin followed suite. They didn't talk but just look at the lovers pass by.

"It's a nice night." Kaoru suddenly said.

Kenshin snapped out of his reverie and looked at her curiously. Kaoru sighed and let out a small weak giggle but it just made Kenshin confused even more.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Nothing. I just remembered the times when we would look up at the night sky together."

"Oh. That." Kenshin smiled at the thought as well. Somehow, he did miss those nights alone with Kaoru. Then suddenly, an idea came into Kenshin's red head. 

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin upon hearing her name. "Nani?"

"Come with me."

"Doushite?"

"Datte."

"Nani datte yo?"

"Because. Fine. I'll just have to carry you then. Like old times."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kenshin then gingerly picked her up bridal style and carried her to a near by cab.

"At the nearest pier and step on it!" Kenshin told the driver while trying to hold Kaoru down.

When they got to the pier, Kenshin led Kaoru out of the cab. They headed for the sea shore after paying the cab, of course.

"Kenshin. Where are we? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Kao-chan."

Actually, Kenshin was covering Kaoru's eyes while guiding her near the beach.

"Kaoru," Kenshin commanded, "Take your shoes off."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Kaoru said, seemingly shocked.

"Do you trust me?" Kenshin repeated a bit firmly.

"Yes." Kaoru said slowly.

"Then do as I say." 

Kaoru took off her shoes as Kenshin uncovered her eyes. Kaoru looked around then looked up at the night sky. She gasped in delight then looked at Kenshin with a smile.

"This is beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Kenshin. It's like the old times." Kaoru said while hugging the childhood friend.

Kenshin then let go of her a little. Just enough to look at her and stare into her endless sapphire eyes.

"Kaoru, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

_ Has kenshin realized his feelings? Or is he just practicing? We still have a long way to go._

**Dreamaker:** Hi guys. Long time no see. Sorry for the delay. I just sort of got a little bit of writers block. But don't worry. I'll be continuing this fic now. Hope you liked it. R&R! 


End file.
